Tablet
Group: Consolini, Lucero, Villagra Tablet: A tablet is an electronic device having an intermediate size between the computer and mobile. Its main features are its lightweight, intuitive operation using hands, its high autonomy of use and no dependence on other complementary accessories. Apple popularized with the famous iPad. Who and when the tablet was invented? It was the American engineer Alan Kay first proposed something very much like a tablet in 1968. That idea was christened Dynabook, a computer for children of all ages weighing less than 2 kilos and a graphical display capable of show at least 4,000 characters print quality. After the Dynabook vanguard came two prototypes at the time, although quite far from the models we know today: the Bashful -made by Apple and marketed in 1984 and the GRiDpad Pen Computer, launched by Grid Systems in 1989. For many, the first tablet PC, at least the first with a concept similar to the present, was that Windows went on sale in 2001. It was a portable machine with touch screen and operating system version XP that allowed some extras like operating with pen. The market for tablets received a new boost with the launch of the iPad in 2010. Its main contribution was perhaps the interface designed especially for use with your fingers, and defined the tablet as separate from the other computers desktop or laptop entity. The iPad has focused mainly on media consumption, like browsing the web, check e-mail, photos, videos, reading books, etc., rather than in the production or processing of content. Impact on society The tablets have generated a real impact on society in several respects. The first is mobility. The low weight and portability, tablets make it very convenient to connect to the Internet from anywhere, and stay in touch with both work and family and friends, with media beyond voice, are much more practical for readings more than a couple of minutes without the risk of damage eyesight. This is when seen in its wider dimension, the difference they make two or three inches in the comfort of reading, browsing and interaction in general with the content. And few jobs outside the operating strictly governed by time and physical spaces. Telecommuting is becoming more priority and have access to information for decision-making when required and where required is greatly facilitated by these technologies. Anyway, we are, with only a few paths years before the possible "replacement" of the PC. I see even more distant than sooner, because there are activities that are made with higher productivity on a wide screen, a keyboard and a mouse. However, we are mindful that we are suddenly surprised. Their systems versatility, easy operation, light weight and operation make the tablets are very useful for tasks you do with a computer in places that had never used a computer, and therefore would not do. It is a useful tool to guide the unit to transport books to forget weight, check email with comfort thanks to its large screen, communicate wherever you are, among many other utilities. The price of a tablet today ranges from $ 1,500 to $ 6,000, the price varies depending on the brand, its characteristics, size or model.